Heir of Sky's Rim
by xEnderAwesomex
Summary: In the Abyss of the Void, a kingdom is about to fall, perhaps the new Ender princess can save it from the discord. She isn't girly or royal, yet shall lift up the fallen Queen from the damage of Humans, perhaps die trying. T for Teens *Game on Ch 4!*
1. Sky's Rim

**SkyRim**

**Welcome, my people, see what's new in store in my shop. . . Nothing in my **_**shop**_**, but I got another story in my stuff. Please review, it helps me out a lot if you do. **

***Queen's POV***

Night laid forever in the perpetual darkness. Everything was calm in the End Island called Sky's Rim, named for the large cliffs leading abruptly into the Void. Even with the Enders enjoying the haven, I can't help but feel like something big is going to happen. The largest thing here is me, being Queen Nyla, Enderdragon of the Sky's Rim.

The only thing else was the feel of the teleporting right now. It's hard to explain in words, but a different aura was coming from the platform of obsidian. Being here for so I've heard, twenty-five years, I seem to forget what the platform does. I'm thinking that the Enders come here from the Overworld, but this wasn't the case, though the portal seemed very. . . alive. My large eyes widened as I realized that a human was crossing over into the End here!

With a flicker of light, the portal was activated enough for one person to enter. He was the first human I've seen in a long, long time. He was a tall man of 1 and three fourths of a meter high with jet black hair matching his ebony trench coat, yet distinguishing his pale skin. The eyes of ice daggers pierced the area, searching for something - me.

***Jens Dragonslayer's POV***

I finally came to the End! That place is real, actually real! It seems to be my turn to return peace by assassinating the dragon like my parents before me. My eyes locked onto the dragon hovering miles above my head. I know I should kill them, but I'm just so excited! "Guten Tag Ender Drachen! Endermann!" I greeted the Enders in German, my native tongue. "Good day Ender Dragon and Enderman!" I repeated in English. The Endermen advanced with a earsplitting war cry, slashing at any part of me possible. Catching up on what was happening right before I got hurt, I unsheathed the iron sword, after crossing to the main part of the island, to parry the blows with a slice to the arm.

Endermen advanced with more soldiers, then teleported away right before I was knocked to the ground with the Dragon's body. In the process, the sword split an arm of the Dragon. _RRRrrrrrr-EEEEE! _Screeching in pain, it returned to a crystal resembling a glass and pink diamond block on fire. The beast healed itself in a column of smoke. After recovering, it attempted to come back. Instead of a sword, I chased it away with some Bow n' Arrows. Endermen attacked from all sides, but I kept on killing them all. I will not stop until my life goal is achieved.

**I think I should stop here. Too long? Too short? Also, as soon as Jens or Nyla "Dies" (no spoilers yet), then O/C's - added characters- will be incorporated- so put them in now! . Jens is owned by . . . Jens Dragonslayer! (Or Dragonborn) taken straight from his MC/Doctor Who crossover (The Doctor's Son), so check that out, Whovians! Until then, leave some support, favs, O/Cs, and Cake! BYEE!**

_***Vlurple***_


	2. Remember Why We die

**Remember Why We Die**

**Ok, I appreciate all the O/C's, makes me so happy. Right now, I can't put them in yet (Not the End, yet) Here's the list of people who submitted: **

**Nerdicarp**

**KingJames10158**

**TheAmazingQwerty**

**ArashiKira (sorry if it's spelled wrong, Saturn was amazing)**

**CalamariandPotatoes (used in Portal Pursuit as Amerus/Chance, too lazy to say that there, accidently split into two. Besides, I told you that at lunch. =) )**

**Well, those and my IRL friends as well, but they need privacy. Ok? Ok. Besides that, I actually think that is enough O/Cs for now. Enjoy this chapter, and sorry if I got too emotional somewhere. Everything will be fine in the end, soon enough.**

***Queen Nyla's POV***

This boy is determined, I'll give him that. The soldiers fought the intruder, while those who can't fight well went into hiding underground. I went in for an attack, knowing that the Enders would get out of the way. The attack was just enough to harm me, but my arm was spliced open. Luckily, he didn't destroy the Crystals, so I could heal myself. As he realised what that did, a plan was forming, like all others before him.

Guessing on the description She told me, he might be a Dragonslayer. I flew away from the man while he shot arrows and mind drifted. Was he a Dragonslayer, a family chain solely focused on killing the Dragons? _I quite think so. _The thought of that reverberated through my mind. Knowledge turned to rage, I swept for another attack.

While I thought about him, he was smashing crystals, shooting them with arrows. _Oh, the arrows, how many does he even have?_ When the full blow of my body hit, he took all he deserved, still not enough. _Crink- OOOOOOSH! _The last crystal broke, sending shards everywhere. The guy fell off the obsidian pillars,due to the explosion. His _Omph_ resonating around the island, leaving him dead.

Shakily, with his to-be last breath, he decided to have food be his last thought for some unknown reason, pulling out a yellow apple. Mouth just nibbling the fruit, he jumped to his feet, hyped. With a titter, ate the apple to the core in a few munchies. He sprang forward for a strike again, and again.

_***Time jump, the scene was boring***_

We were both evenly matched, health-wise, with pain searing through the body. The adult broke two swords, yet his shimmering bow never faulted. That same bow was the thing that would murder me. Half the Enders died, the rest retreated into the shelter. I have to get near the ground, if I am to die. One last arrow pierced me, right through my chest. I could see amethyst energy leaking from the hole it made, then another and another. My physical body started to crumble with a roll of thunder. The last thing I remember is falling down, falling down. I know I will die, but that's okay. I may see an old friend soon. The land was going to crumble with me, if I don't eventually. It was just my time, so perhaps I'll meet my friend.

_Goodbyes are not forever, are not the End. It simply means I'll miss you, until we meet again._


	3. Not that easily!

_**Life Renewed**_

**Thank for everyone reading this, once again. *Sob* I'm so happy, loss of words. Sorry if you think it's late, school field trip stuff, and I'm getting a loss of sleep,(which** _**should **_**be more important, but nah.), so this one is kinda long! I'm giving you a challenge/game next time, if I remember, So be prepared! Lastly, I beat the game to sum up the voices in my head. Only own Sky's Rim (Not Skyrim, no) I have a MC account, so I technically own a minecraft. and Nyla right now. =3**

_***Jen's POV***_

I watched the beast die with pride, and a little bit of moxie. After the explosion, orbs of energy remained. Fortunately, I had an ink sac or two with me to collect them for one of my friends, David, who just love these orbs. In the midst of the death, a bedrock portal was formed. _Finally, a way to escape from here. _I decided to look inside.

Using dirt blocks to reach the top, there was a large black egg, roughly the size of my leg. _The other reason I came here. _When I approached the egg, there was a soft murmur of some sort, not male nor female, but I can't tell what they are saying. The closer I got, they got louder, but I got a pick to try and mine the egg. When I made contact with the egg, it teleported to another area, leaving a trail of End Particles. This is quite interesting, indeed.

When I got to the egg, I collapsed in the pain that followed. I'm still hurt from the fight, but I don't have any food left. I managed to recollect myself, and tried something else. Instead of breaking the Egg, I aimed for the block below it. The murmurs stopped dead in their tracks, surprised. The Egg somehow fit snuggly in my hidden backpack, as I jumped into the portal. Everything is pitch-black as far as I can possibly see. Then I heard the voices, as I read the only words pierce through the darkness.

_Hello?_

_Be careful, It reads our thoughts._

_It thinks we are part of a dream, reading like words in a book._

_They used to only hear voices_

_It doesn't know who we are_

_Give it a name, He has one_

_Right, Jens Dragon-_

_Careful, now! He doesn't know yet._

_Right, Hello Jens, you are a player of games, You. You. You are alive. . . _

They rambled on about different things, most not making sense. The last part caught my attention.

And the game was over and the player woke up from the dream. And the player began a new dream. And the player dreamed again, dreamed better. And the player was the universe. And the player was love.

_You are the player__._

_Wake up!_

_*?'s POV*_

Ugh, Umm, I think I can feel my fingers, I think. Fingers? I don't have fingers. I have- no, I think I had some. . . My mind is not thinking straight is all I know right now.. Something shook my small body. That can't be because I … I … Hmm. . .

Something sat me up, leaning against a wall. I gained enough will to open my eyes, showing two violet eyes. "Shh, she's awake." a man's voice projected. Gaining speech, I asked where I was. _Am I in the Aether? _"I'm Ernuk, You are still in Sky's Rim, Ma'am. Underground, but the edges are crumbling, we need our Enderdragon"

That's right, I remember know. I'm Queen Nyla, and I'm an Enderman now. I need a new heir of Sky's rim.

**Bam, I'm good! Plot twist for the win! Will Jens make a Giant Omelet, or something else? Why the voices? How is Nylon alive? . . . Dang AutoCorrect, it's Nyla, not Nylon! How does she pick Heirs? Also as you could see, I included David and Ernuk, two O/cs (Ernuk just an insight to Saturn).**


	4. Over-what?

**Over-**_**What?**_

**Ok, FINALLY GOT MOST O/CS! Yippe! finally remembered I made a game. Re-read all the story chapters, and find as many mistakes as possible ( (**_**A/N's don't count)**_**. Here's the chart (anything else I'll see about):**

**Spelling/Wrong Use-0.5**

**Grammar Issues- .75 **

**Cliche/Stereotypical- 1**

**Plot Error thingy- 3**

**Suggestions- x2 multiplier**

**So see what you can do to make the story better, and I shall offer prizes, from Kake to Calamari, and anyone over 5 pts will get an invitation to Interviews. Guests are also welcome to join. Sorry for the delay, but no one's the mark of perfection . . . Except a certain youtuber, heh. I'm trying to make these chaps longer. Ok, on with the Erroz!**

***Nyla still***

"So I'm an Ender now? I don't understand." I asked Ernuk. He solemnly nodded as I saw the other Enders looked at me with mixed emotions. Some glad I'm alive, others angry at the man who killed me. Most were confused about the change."I don't know what to do now. . ." I thought out loud. I've rested enough to stand up and walk.

The Egg I've known about all this time was missing, the soul to this new body, I can just feel it. My heart faster with fear of what happens next."The man took the Egg to the Overworld." Ernuk responded, knowing what I was thinking. I only managed a light _Huh? Over- whattheNether? _Haven't heard of that place. Ernuk's eyes perked up with some hope. "I can take you there, but I have some important business after that." he practically giggled. "Hmm? What is it?" "Oh, I have a . . . friend waiting for me there" Alrighty, then The Enders can stay if they want, until things get desperate, the Sky's Rim will not fall into the Void for, what, a week? Two? Me and Ernuk went into the portal of my death, the rest stayed behind. In we go.

_*Vlurple*_

***Jens Dragonslayer POV***

I was laiyng sideways, a sharp thing poking my side. "He's awake! David, help him up, How did he get here, though? I thought he was on a mission." A friend's voice pierced me awake. Looking around, I'm in my room. The bright oak walls, lightened the smell of mint, the soft grains I stroked with my fingers, all seems familiar.

When I tried to sit up, the pain was still there. "Does anyone have food I can devour, please? I'm famished!" Another of my good friends glanced at me. She was a tough person in both ways, with her mahogany hair, put in a ponytail, hanging over the black leather jacket, and jeans. Her blue-gray eyes switched from serious to relived at the sound of my voice, but did as I asked. "Thanks Qwerty, I finally did my mission without dying, this time. She smiled at the nickname we've given her, her real name is Rayne Johnson, a master at fighting, and usually always wins our arguments. "Are you okay, at least? Take your time." She stated, more like ordered. I nodded, telling her I should go for a walk with my horse, Scarr, a black arabian stallion with a crimson star on his forehead.

As I rode out of the house into the forest, another friend by the name of James stood waiting to greet me. His general theme was dark brown from his hair to his eyes, even dressed in all black except a deep green hoodie infused with black. "Hia," He tries to say in a comical voice,"How did 'the thing-y go?" I nodded explaining how I killed the Dragon. He nodded in a friendly-yet-funny way. He regains composure, then continued "I stopped doing my Robin Hood thing, the Officials caught me giving my hunts to the family." He only shrugged "Turns out that the family was sneaking off with the village Emeralds. Well, good luck with whatever." James turned around and left towards the farms.

In the forest, I stood on top of Scarr to pick a few apples. *_Crash* _A limb fell along with a young girl of about eighteen. "Erm, sorry, I was getting wood with my ax, , silly branch! I'm Saturn." she said, not really fitting in. She was dressed from head to toe in white or gray, cloaked in a once-white cape. Saturn took off her hood, showing a striking amber-red eyes with her brown hair, streaked with magenta."Are you flirting with me, I see you stopped to have a lookie here," she gently added "I live here, so could you hurry up and move somewhere else, please. This is my house, and I hope to have a friend soon. No offense,but you're just a stranger." she gently urged. I did as she said and picked the last apple, falling off of Scarr in the process. A rustle of two creatures in the bushes startled me into rushing me to leave.

Little did I know, a young Endergirl was watching me with interest, brushing short, wavy hair off of her eyes. Little did she know she was important to a revolution of many lifetimes.

**Alrighty, then. Does this sound cheesy or not? Please let me if I didn't put your O/C in right. Tell ya what, Say why,, and I'll try to change it. O/C's were mentioned before, the Ender is Missy's. So play my game, for the Kake of it all (Hidden some spelling error for a head start here)! I love feedback, you can **_**hardly ever **_**break my happy mood! =) **

**Until then, samples of calamari cake. *Ssundee hands out cupcakes, **_**without **_**glasses***


	5. Storm of Strongholds

**Storm of Stronghold**

**New stuff! If I was to make these stories quicker to post, the more boring it gets, and remember quality over quantity! As a reply to my first Guest toolazytosighnin: Probably, thank you for looking into my stories! Saturn was meant to be like that, I didn't understand how a few of that worked, so I made it as understandable to me as possible. Give a round applause to our winners: TheAmazingQwerty with five pts**

_**Used with askDOTfmSLASHTheAmazingQwerty**_

**Me:Congrats on winning, you have been given a Ender Dragon Omelette! What do you do?**

_**Qwerty:OMNOMNOMNOMNOM**_

**Xena: Benja & bacca Vs Fangirl mob Hybrids, Who wins? (Nexus SG, Random map)**

_**Qwerty: Fangirl mob hybrids. Benja never wins in my book XD GE REKS SHOP! Lol but not against fangirls!**_

**Xena: That's . .. Interesting, Lastly, What question do you want to ask me in this interview?**

_**Qwerty: **__**Absolutely anything! Except for super personal questions. But other than that... I'm down for anything!**_

**Xena: Realize that that's not a question, but alright. That's it for the Interviews!**

**That was fun, and **_**you**_ **can join as well! Pumped for next chapter, as always! The last was kind of confusing, I think. I don't know why, do You?**

_*****__**Ernuk***_

Me and Nyla land in a stone stronghold next to a portal, She stood up, but too fast, as she almost slipped into lava under an End Portal. On instinct, the Queen teleported to the nearby ground. It looked hard for her to keep a royal face through giggles. "I think that near-death experience was, well, actually kind of enjoyable, but I will try this teleporting later."

Looking around, she asked if she may go above the stronghold. I had to grasp her majestie's arm to travel to above ground, but when I did, I was out of energy to do much. Some energy was taken from her, who didn't seem to mind much, brushing bangs off of her eye as plump, red apples were picked from the few trees in the forest we landed in. She tossed one to me past the darkness, even though it's supposed to be about dawn at this time. Enders could see past darkness, but what mattered was that the darkness didn't come from the night, but a- _Oh no, please no. _

A single, large raindrop fell, down onto Queen Nyla's face. She let out an unearthly scream at the new liquid, then started to run as more fell. We didn't have time to eat the apples, but we had to find shelter before rain caught up to us. I stopped dead in my tracks, when I saw a familiar house in a clearing. Both of us were going to go inside- but the door was too small. She shoved me aside in desperation, and ripped the block above it, hurling it on top of a tree. "Sorry, but let's get in." She sighed, both of us soaking wet to the bone.

"What's this?" She asked, pointing to a large box. I replied that it's a chest, owned by a person, and we should not open it, but of course, it was too late, as she was rummaging through it's contents, looking for trouble. I heard a crash from the back room, so I looked.

"Ernuk! Your back! Well, I'm glad of that." Said my old human friend, Saturn, in the speech of Mobs, refusing to look me in the eye. She puts on a pumpkin so I can look at her sparkling red eyes. The warm smell of cinnamon follows and lifts up my spirit. "Why are you here, you're soaking wet!? Did you get stuck in the rain, _again_?" Saturn joked. "Yes, I have a very important Ender with me, she's a- well, important- ahm." I stumbled to say she will made sure we don't become friends. Letting out a sigh, I slurred something along the lines of "Queen Nyla was Enderdragon, now Ender needs heir,makes the laws! Please don't kill her!"

Saturn only stood for a minute, trying to understand what I meant. "I will not kill her, if you need a place to stay, I could make a few more beds, I guess." Plopping down an ax I didn't know she had, she messed with some string she collected. I flinched at how she possibly could of gotten the string, by killing spiders, or with sheep. "I still get string the same way I did before I saved you. There are no more sheep in the area for me to do anything else." She sighed as wool appeared in her hands from the strong. Beds were soon enough placed in a guest room, giving us a place to rest as the sound of a large distance of teleportation was made, about a miles worth. When I came into the room, leaving Saturn in the room she gave us. _She _was there, it had to be her, I still have fun with her, but she moved away a long time ago.

"Xoe?!"

"Ernuk!?"

"Queen Nyla, What's going on?"

"Don't ask me, I only got scared at something outside."

"Why, brother, wh- Wait did you say _Queen?_"

"Sis, why are you even here?

"You tell me."

**I think i did good, but I still need help from others. Well, hope you enjoyed this, and leave me a hint that your not dead! XD**

_***Vlurple***_


	6. Your name is Dalek?

_**Your Name is Dalek?**_

**Hey guys, Sky here and today we'll be doing a- Wait, that's wrong. **_**Xena **_**Here, I will get new chapter, but first shoutout to DarkMaster98 with so far 10 points. *BTW, keep on participating on the game, and points will be added to the point bank, but there is a bit of inflation, interviews are from this point on 15 points the game seemed to be too easy.* His Interview and prize *Boatloads of TNT* ****For future reference, WB is a companion of Dark, Writer's Block is his full name, and 'helpful' collaborator****:**

**I like you story, Any spoilers?**

_**Due to Christmas, I've fallen a bit behind schedule, no time to write and all that jazz. However, do not fear! As for spoilers, I won't say much, but I can prophesize that the mobs will be playing a much larger role this time around! Confirmed mob role extensions include Zombie, Skeleton, Spider, Wolf, and Enderman, possibly others as well.**_

_**WB: For better reference, most locations in the story will now be receiving names.**_

_**Did I ask you to give spoilers, WB?**_

_**WB: That technically wasn't a spoiler, more of a changelog. If you want spoilers, Mitch is now given the role of Def-**_

_**Hey! **_

_**WB: Sky's father is H-**_

_**Stop that!**_

_**WB: Ven-**_

_***Slaps WB**_

_**Sorry about WB, continue.**_

_**Yaay for that (These are for both You & WB) How are you and WB getting along? (PS, WB I remember that one chapter,CH 48, Update 11, Bonnie should dump Chicka to be with you, you deserve it, and make a great pair.)**_

_**WB: I don't know about that, Bonnie isn't really my type.**_

_**You're just scared that Foxy will find out.**_

_**WB: DO NOT TALK ABOUT THAT. THAT WAS ONE NIGHT. Besides, Foxy is going out with Mangle now.**_

_**Yeah, we're not exactly BFF's, but I have to deal with it.**_

_**WB: You make it sound like I'm the problem.**_

_**That's because you are.**_

_**Okay, So I ran out of questions, so how do You like the intro for your OC? *Insert intro Here* No revisions count as points, I wanted your OC to be Accurate.**_

_**WB: It sucks.**_

_**No, you suck, WB.**_

_**WB: No U.**_

_**I'm not getting into a NO U fight with you. I think the physicians and dentists would approve of this, maybe even the Doctors?**_

_***winks**_

_**Seriously though, I like it!**_

**Thanks, Dark, your mob OC will be used, soon enough. Check out his prophecy! Don't worry if it's long, Half of them are updates, Sorry again for the late chapters, technically, I'm on Hiatus, so just be happy I still post. -.- **_**Allons-Y! *Why so many Doctor Who references? That was french for let's go.***_

_***Xoe's POV***_

"Now's not the time for silly games any more! I've grown up, I don't care if you do or not - you are only 10 years for an Ender- but there are more important things than dropping by after such a long time to say hello!" That brother of mine was screaming. Crackles of lightning supported his rage. I was too confused to make a good comeback, only a small whimper of "But I don't know what happened myself, I'm sorry." We were on the beds, sleeping out the day, watching other Mobs crawl out for a look. "Me too, I was confused at your sudden appearance, and angered at where you were, I never found you." Ernuk sighed with full sincerity in his voice.

"Twelve." I whispered

"What do you mean twelve?" My brother asked. "I am twelve in Ender years, about twenty-five in 'human' years, you spent most of your time in the End." I let out a sigh as I let out those words. I know he went to that place after being chased by a human village, but still I think I see him on occasions near this place. "Since we are here, Ernuk, why do you come to this human house, if you leave to the End for safety from them?" I saw his gaze, those violet eyes faded into the aloof distance. "I was . . . _saved _here."

Nyla was outside, watching Mobs emerge from hiding, filled with awe at the beauty of them all, even Zombies were gaining attention for their gleaming gold armor. I teleported over to her and join in the fun she seems to have, as my brother seemed to ignore me in a way. "It's amazing, is it not?" I gave a joyful nod, as a Creeper gave a sly laugh as he approached behind Miss Nyla. "Hello, how are you two doing? I see both of you are enjoying yourself." Nyla gave a light jump, almost punching the Creeper. "Wow, you scared me pretty good! Um, yes. I thought that the - what do you call them- Creeps had a lisp, or prolonged the S's, something like that, though." The Creeper had a white fedora that he probably stole from a human's house. The Creeper had a mock face of offence on that deep forest-green skin. "Why, that's quite a cruel stereotypical towards Creepers. You don't seem to be from here, so who are you? I'm Dharak, so you know." The falsely aghast face shifted into a smirk, as Dharak saw Queen Nyla wasn't from here. Nyla kept on a queenly poker face, stating that I am Xoe, and she is Queen Nyla from the End Island of Sky's Rim. "I'm sorry Dalek, er, Dharak, I can't get names well, it's just me." She finished, rubbing the back of her back. Her eyes widened, then- _Thud! _Fell to the ground.

"Are you okay? I don't care if you're Queen, but you're a Mob, and you look hurt." Dharak asked. When Nyla spoke, her voice was a faint, distorted whisper. "XoOE, YOu- You said You sAw an-an egg oF some -AHK, sort?" I nodded, and offered to take her and Dharak to that man's house . I saw before I 'came' here. If Ernuk wants to come, he will come and find me, but he probably will all agreed, so I teleported the three of us to the last place I saw him, in a small, underground fallout shelter, only raised up enough for windows on the roof. The man the Queen Nyla easily saw killed her, next to a brewing stand on one side, the Ender Egg on the other.

He was using the Egg for the potion stuff! Every time he That made us angry, because why would you kill for something as silly as a potion that helps kill more and more! Dharak started to glow, meaning he would die just like that. Nyla took this into her own claws, seeing that the man killed her. "No-Not yet, I want to totae- take this persOonally, please Dharak." Dharak only took a huff of understanding, yet mumbling something about secrets.

The man froze in his tracks when he heard our voices, pulling out a carved-out pumpkin, wearing it like a helmet. Nyla had enough madness when he looked at us. "What do you even think you're doing, huh! Killing people for the sake of something as redundant as this! You haven't only killed me, but put the life of a kingdom at stake! Still, you think a pumpkin can make a good enough defense against me! _Oh, how wrong you are_." Queen Nyla spat the last words with disgrace. The man paid no attention as a puff of inky smoke came from the potion stand. He added a red powder to the stand, as Miss Nyla kept on screaming, Dharak was plotting, and I only stood there, not moving a bit. Another puff of smoke and he grabbed the black, swirling potion, whispering in another language. "Wenn dieser doesn't Arbeit, Ich bin auf geschraubt. Bitte arbeiten." When he gulped down the potion, both Nyla and that man collapsed unconscious at the same time. "Well, Merry New Year?" Dharak asked, filling his hat with the contents of the chest.

**Well, I think I'm slowing down on chapters, and to make things weird, it's my New Year resolution to make things quicker, and every time I make a resolution like that, they always seem to head the other way. Well, Merry New Holidays, and I'm Xena, logging off, Buh-bai!**


	7. Understanding Unknown

**Understanding Unknown**

**Well, school is back, so things slow down, but I'm not on Hiatus! XD. it took extra long cuz' Me & Qwerty forgot to chack our eMails, lul. Thanks to those who R&R this! It makes me feel yummy! Qwerty now beta reads-in a way- with Gmail! Thanks Qwertz!**

***Jen's POV***

I woke to the sound of various voices, swirling around me. "_What happened to the Queen?_" Questioned a sly voice. Another replied, distorted for a woman, but definitely woman. "_I don't know, but I'm sure it's that murderous human's fault, I think he is waking up. Well, if he does, I will just kill him, as he killed the same Ender twice._" I lifted an eye to find a Creeper and an Enderman huddling around a body. The Endergirl twisted around to see me awake, slapping me with her long claw. "Give me a reason not to kill you right now! You killed a queen!" She half-screamed, half-pleaded. I could actually understand the beast, though! Why, of all things, understand the monsters of the world. "Don't worry about a reply, they can't even understand the words we speak." answered the Creeper. "I-I can understand you, but why?" I managed to whisper.

The mobs were as shocked as I was. Of course, that did not calm the girl down one bit. "So, if you can understand us, why in the _name of Nether did you kill us! _I don't know about humans, but to mobs, killing is usually a _bad_ thing." I sat up in the obsidian walls of the fallout shelter, not catching onto the danger. "I see you try to kill us many times, but at night, care to explain?" I calmly asked. She screamed, throwing a fist that smashed my pumpkin. I looked at those purple eyes, and she opened her mouth large and wide. "OOooOOO-a-a-aa!" The dim redstone lamp lights flickered to a stop.

When the lights came on, the woman was in my face, grasping a bloody sword I used for the mobs. I unsheathed a diamond sword of my own, accepting the challenge. We charged at each other, swords blocking, but the girl wasn't strong at all, or had no experience. I smirked at my advantage. "Keep on trying, Xoe!" The creeper called out "So, your name is Xoe? Well, Xoe, I have a gift for you!" I chuckled, trying to intimidate her, and somehow scaring myself. I shook that fear off, and attempted to slash at Xoe, who teleported behind me. It was too late, as I already stabbed her on the edge of her shoulder, sending both of us to the other side of the room. Teleporting felt painful, in a good way. Like flying at an unbelievable speed, through any obstacles. As cheesy as it sounds, I liked it a bit, before we 'landed'.

My footing was off when she teleported me, so my left leather boot was stuck in the flooring, constricting the circulation in my foot. Xoe took advantage of this, trying to beat me senseless, but due to lack of experience, is beating me with the flat of the sword. "Use the pointy part! Hit him with the pointy part!" that creeper called from somewhere, I didn't dare look. but managed to slip the shoe off of the now-purple foot.

The battle grew more intense, as her handworks got better with the sword. She almost stabbed me five times, succeeded two of them, in the leg, and grazed over my arm. Blood coiled around my limbs towards the ground, I caught a whiff of salt in the breezeless air. This Xoe girl crinkled her face when she caught the smell. I advanced to the child, but tripped on something. I hoisted myself on what was keeping me down, seeing that other Enderman body, soon to be corpse, either way, it's all the same now. I tried to get up, but grabbed a potion by mistake. It was only a splash potion of water, no effect involved, but- _Splash!_ Hence the 'splash' in splash potion, it slipped and covered over the three of us, Me, Xoe, and the body.

xXx

I will note that splash potions are distracting. Between the glass and water in my eyes, I got up to see Xoe on her knees over the corpse, right hand on her chest. She was looking for any breathing, not enough to give her hope. I was about to advance, when she spoke. "_I-I'm sorry._ Sorry Nyla, sorry human. I don't know how to save either one of you." She rested her head over the body, not looking into my eyes. Her voice was soft and innocent now, like a child should be. Yet when she first spoke after I woke up, the voice lingered with a feeling of death, seeing him for the first time. I can't kill her for this, I did start it all, for the sake of a stupid book found in an abandoned mine. That book told me immunity to Mobs for the future was gained by the egg in the End, but that book lied, it made me see how they live. I kneeled down to her, hugging her shoulder, which was stained with her blood. What was thought to have been the corpse of the Ender called Nyla moved.

**And that's it for now, I think. Turns out I make a LOT of mistakes. If Qwertz missed anything, not likely, she's AMAZING!, then it's points Well, Buh-Bai!**


	8. Dreamtime With GLaDOS

Dreamtime

** Few things first. 1, There was a crazy glitch that used the seer code of the entire document posting this chapter, so it's done again . . . 2, I'm sorry if your OC was only used once, I plan on putting them in one more chapter, and maybe a wedding. Partly your fault, y'all never told me about that, it was also under "Plot-thing-y's" 3, I don't own the wheat farm, it belongs to GLaDOS I can own the farm, now that she's a Potato! Number Next-one, It's not that I don't- erm, I share no opinion on gay feelings, but there is no F/F or M/M ships. There will be ships, just i Don't know if anyone is thinking of Nyla/Xoe, it's a Best friend relation, I'm just paranoid.**

*Nyla's Dreamtime*

I don't know where I am, but I saw a field of wheat, and a clearing with a shack in the middle, a small mirror hanging from it, reflecting the light of the midnoon sun. I peered in to see me as I remember, a graceful dragon, perched on a pillar of obsidian. I looked down, to find me a bipedal thing, small and slender. When I looked back at the mirror, it was this form, humanoid with a long, waist-length ponytail, shimmered in black, due to all the sunlight. At least I have clothes now, slim-fitting black armor.

A bushel of wheat shifted with a soft rustle, as I was unsheathing a sword I didn't realize existed. I was preparing to block, even though I've only seen these things five times, all humans trying to kill me. A man plopped out, I only caught two things about him: black hair, and blue eyes. It should have been my murderer, but I don't recognise him in this dream. He tossed something to me, and I caught it.

A potato. I was about to eat it, but as the skin grazed my tongue, I heard a sound resembling iron on stiff leather. The potato he gave me was sliced in half, parts thunking to the ground. The man stood there with the sword level to my face. No words escaped from anyone's mouth. A breeze rustled the fields, so that the wheat waved and twisted. He made no other movement to teleport behind me. For the first time, a sound was heard from him, a shrill hiss. "About time, I was waiting to end it all."

I twisted around to see his sword poised for attack. When he swung down, a black object blocked the attack. I recovered from this new shock, revealing a slender claw of an Ender. Not just an Ender, but an Ender I remember from long ago, Ezmia. She was tall, even for us, about eight or nine feet, as most Enders were around Seven feet. Yet instead of black hair, she had a very deep brown hair that went just below her ears. Ezmia turned to Jens and firmly warned him: "Not now, Jean. Over my dead body." Jens twisted his head and smirked. "That can be arranged. Quite easily." With that, he warped elsewhere.

Ezmia, I thought she died a long time ago. She was the previous queen to Sky's Rim, but died by sword multiple times, in the way Jens was about to do to me. "Are you okay Nyla? It's been a while since I've seen you." She beamed, walking alongside me. "Ez! It has, I thought you were dead." I cheerfully replied. She only put a finger to her grinning lips. "You know this is a dream, I suggest you enjoy it while you can."

I nodded, but when I looked back to the path, we were somewhere else. It was the End, more specifically, Sky's Rim. Ezmia spoke through the new change. "You noticed where we are. Why is it different from what you remember?" I looked around to see the world was dying in a sense. The destruction of the Ender Crystals made the obsidian pillars lean from the lack of support Ender Crystals gave it. In turn, cracks in the endstone creeped up the cliffs, and through the core of Sky's Rim itself. The remaining Enders were weak and tired, cowering on the middle, the lack of End Particles proved them too weak to teleport. "This is happening right now, Jens' experiments on the Ender Dragon Egg has made this world start to fall. Time is running out, Nyla!" Ez continued. I didn't know this happened, everything seemed fine. "Ez, help me!" I burst out. She only shook her head, knowing I had to do what was needed. I wanted to choose an heir, but not one that would make rash or harsh decisions on Sky's Rim. I know who it is, seeing that Dharak is a mischievous Creeper, and Ernuik abandoned his sister. It must be Xoe, as I haven't seen her make any poor decisions. She still could, but I'm in a huge rush right now.

The world starts to waver as I find myself waking up. Ezmia smiles, and waves goodbye as I black-out.

Or wake up, either way, but when reality came, I was in a bed.

A human bed.

Surrounded by humans.


	9. Two Ships & a Small Boat

**Two Ships and a Small Boat**

**Alright, **_**Now**_ **I will re-use the human OCs one more time. I went to the Medieval Faire, so ha. First real major Writer's Block *Thanks WB!*… I wanna end it soon to work on other things. =) If the ships are too confusing, Definite ships are: Saturn x Ernuik, Nyla x Jens. Also Xoe x Dharak, it just landed that way, I got both of em's permission, sooo.. It's legit.**

_**WB: You didn't get my shipping permission!**_

**Ya, I did, you even helped reply, err, not help, never help, you just suggested a DarkMaster98 x Writer's Block ship. **

_**WB: It was more of a cruise, a bromantic cruise. **_

**Eww, that is wrong. Then again, I'd expect that from you. Anyways, Vote on my profile, I guess? It'll effect if I get to kill this WB or not. XD **

_**WB: Don't you dare 'XD' That! Not a dare! If you 'XD' that one more time, I will qa-**_

**XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD LOL XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD **

_***Dharak POV***_

I saw that Nyla person move, but I'm not sure if I'm supposed to be hopeful or scared, a lot of strange things are happening. First, I meet a queen who lost her throne, then this murdering human comes and talks to us. Then this Queen might be dead. I would not be surprised if I saw Herobrine and Notch at war.

I was caught up in my thoughts, so I didn't hear when that Jens kid called my name. When Xoe yelped in pain, I turned to her. She was grabbing her shoulder to prevent blood from spilling everywhere on the floor, and especially on her skin.. Jens pulled out two white pieces of cotton from his bag under his coat. "What do you think you're doing?" I flatly asked. He ignored me and dabbed one of the wool pieces on her shoulder to soak up most of the blood. Xoe gingerly nodded her head in gratitude. She tried to stand up, but quickly sat down again, clutching her head. "I'm dizzy, my head just feels like it's spinning." Xoe commented. I looked down at all the blood she's lost. "I think she is suffering from blood loss, that is kind of important." I warned them. Jens told us that he knew where we should go, but gut feeling told me that it would mean seeing humans. We agreed to get this help, nevertheless. We walked out of the bunker to a lake, Jens carried Miss Nyla, and Xoe was about to leave, when she turned back to grab the Ender Dragon Egg. "Alright, we can go now." She said from behind the two-foot tall egg.

Jens placed down a wooden item he calls a boat. If there is one thing I dislike more than cats, it's those boats I see them use. "Wait, you want us to get in _that?_" I spat "As dangerous as it is, we don't have time to go around the lake" he calmly replied. I nervously climbed into the boat, shifting and swaying with the waves. Xoe climbed in with me, carrying the Egg. Jens placed down another boat, taking a limp Queen Nyla with him. He pushed off the shore for both of our boats, and we glided through the lake. I was uneasy about the swaying of our boats, Xoe was concerned about getting wet, and Jens was avoiding the lily pads the boats came near. The boats brushed up against the dirt shores next to a wooded village, and torches lined up on posts of black wool. Jens quickly got out and helped us out, carrying Nyla on his shoulder.

He ran up to the nearest house and knocked. A woman with a ponytail stepped out, but she didn't see me, and I only got a glimpse. "Rayne, I need your help, but promise me you will not kill anyone or anything." She said something in English, but I don't understand that language. Jens open the door for her to see us. She was like all the humans- with Jens barely being an exception- a strong headed fool, tearing up the land, slaughtering animals for food. My anger can't be contained any longer. As soon as I saw her, I expanded, and she clutched her sword in response. Xoe quickly put the egg down and rushed to me, but I just want to shut everything out, and not feel any pain. I want it all to just stop. "Dharak, listen, this is not worth it, if you die now, a lot of people will be messed up. Especially me, so please don't die on us." Xoe tried to convince me to stop myself, and it worked, but now I feel horrible on the inside. I coughed away the excess pressure from my attempts to lose my life.

Rayne invited us in, still blinking in shock, even if she can't understand us. She spoke to Jens, and left, while he placed Nyla on a bed. Xoe decided to place the Egg on a table to the side. "Rayne has gone to get help from David and James. She also said there is some food in the chest that we could have until then." Jens explained, pulling some stew from a chest by the ovens. We ate some of the stew, but I wasn't that hungry. "Are you okay Dharak? You know, these people are not the worst, now that they wouldn't kill us." Xoe tried to cheer me up. I nodded and watched over Nyla one more time. Two men stepped out beside Rayne, one with a dark green hoodie and black fedora, the other with short blond hair, and bluish- green eyes. Jens and the three talked for a while, making gestures to Nyla, then the egg, then to us. I only heard the conversation from what Jens said.

"Thank you for coming"

"This is Nyla, a fallen Enderdragon queen."

"That is the Enderdragon egg of course."

"Xoe, the Enderman- er girl, said it is connected to the Queen, keeping her alive for the most part, until she gets an heir."

"Yes, I promise the Mobs will not, but perhaps Dharak, the Creeper, might cause . . . trouble."

I was lost in the conversation, so I nudged Jens' leg to hurry him up. "Nyla is dying!" I hissed in his ear. He nodded as the one with blonde hair, he called him David, gave Nyla a pink potion. David puts two fingers to her wrist, checking for any pulse. He put Lady Nyla's wrist down, he looked sad, with a hint of hope. He said something out loud, and Jens translated "She is waking up, but she has a low body temperature." Xoe sighed in relief "Silly you, Enders have naturally low temperatures, it's how we survive in the End." She grinned even wider. "She is going to live! Isn't that cool Dharak!" Xoe gave a strong laugh while nudging me.

Nyla shifted, and blinked her eyes open. "Ezmia?" She called out in a weak voice. Everybody rushed over to her as she tried to sit upright. "Are you okay? How do you feel? Do you need anything?" The other humans swarmed around her, probably bombarding her with those questions, even if they know she can't understand their language. She spoke up out of the uproar with a ticked off screech, "I can understand you murdering humans. Do I need anything? Well, I need to know why the name of Nether this is happening!" She spat the last words. Everyone was just as shocked as when Jens started talking. Nyla turned to Xoe and smiled. "Hello little Kikay*, I'm doing well other than speaking English. Thank you for taking the Ender Dragon Egg." at that, her voice changed to a warm sing-song voice.

**You guys are so amazing, keeping up with me for what, nine chapters? That's just pure joy. ^ - ^ Thanks for bearing with my long updates and ugly down times. **

***Kikay means Silly Girl or sometimes tiny, funny girl. XD**


End file.
